pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
BW087: Alles ter Liefde van Meloetta!
Alles ter Liefde van Meloetta! (Japans: 歌えメロエッタ！愛の旋律！！ Zing, Maloetta! De Melodie van de Liefde!!)(Engels: All for the Love of Meloetta!) is de 85st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 37st aflevering van het 15de seizoen, Pokémon: BW Rivaliserende Lotsbestemmingen. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Genietend van zijn achtste Unova Gym Badge overwinning en een gegarandeerde deelname aan de Unova League, ontdekt Ash al snel dat het pas over drie maanden gehouden wordt! Maar onze held is vastbesloten zijn tijd goed te besteden en besluit veel te gaan trainen. En hij wil daar direct mee beginnen, nadat ze op aanraden van Cilan, het beroemde Beartic-ijsje van Virbank City hebben gegeten. Als ze in de rij staan, ziet Ash een vertrouwd gezicht: het is Cynthia, de kampioen van de Sinnoh Regio! Ze is uitgenodigd om aan een demonstratiematch voor het aankomende Pokémon Wereldtoenooi Junior Cup in Undella Town mee te doen. En Ash, Iris en Cilan besluiten ook mee te doen. Intussen volgt Team Rocket Meloetta, de Mytische Pokémon, die op haar beurt in het geheim Ash volgt Dit doet zij al sinds hij haar heeft gered in de Pokéwood Studio’s. De schurken proberen Meloetta te vangen en verwonden haar daarbij, maar het lukt haar om te verdwijnen. Onze helden en Cynthia vinden haar en verzorgen haar, totdat ze weer beter is. Meloetta toont haar dankbaarheid met een prachtig lied en verdwijnt dan weer. Zodra Meloetta veilig is, overwint Iris eindelijk haar verlegenheid en durft ze Cynthia uit te dagen voor een gevecht! Iris heeft gehoord dat de Kampioen een sterke Garchomp heeft en omdat zij en Axew bijna nooit een andere Draaksoort Trainer ontmoeten, is dit een mooie kans. Cynthia gaat akkoord en hoewel Axew snel verslagen wordt, leert hij wel Giga Impact! Het is tijd om aan boord van het watervliegtuig te stappen om naar Undella Town te vertrekken, maar onze helden hebben niet door dat ze door Team Rocket geobserveerd worden. Meowth ziet dat Meloetta achter Ash aan gaat en ook het vliegtuig in gaat. Team Rocket maakt snel plannen om Ash en de anderen in Undella Town te onderscheppen. Cynthia vertelt Ash dat daar een oude vriend op hem wacht. En ja hoor, als het vliegtuig daalt, zien we Dawn en Piplup staan! Debuten thumb|250px|Dare da?thumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Cynthia (BW Design) Pokémon *Cynthia's Glaceon Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Swanna **Tijdens de eerste uitzending van deze aflevering was er in plaats van Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster een trailer voor Kyurem VS: Het Zwaard Der Gerechtigheid te zien. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Dare da? zich concentreert op een event Legendarische Pokémon. *Dit is de eerste keer sinds de terugkeer van Wie is deze Pokémon? in de Pokémon Anime, dat Wie is deze Pokémon? zich concentreert op een Legendarische Pokémon. *Tijdens deze aflevering noemt Cilan de naam van de film De Vakantie van Prinses Pokémon, dit is een verwijzing naar de film Roman Holiday uit 1953. Galerij Naam-BW087.png|De naam van de aflevering. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen BW Rivaliserende Lotsbestemmingen (Seizoen 15) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Seizoen 2 (Seizoen Japan)